


Sweet and Spice

by Marmorata



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmorata/pseuds/Marmorata
Summary: He stopped in his tracks and wondered: what was he even mad about in the first place?
Relationships: Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this was supposed to be a oneshot but I'm apparently not good at keeping things short, so breaking things up some. Apologies for anything OOC, I haven't gone through translations of the game much.

The sun has cast an orange hue over everything and is setting over Tokyo’s buildings by the time Wataru cools down completely. He stops in his tracks even as he continues munching on an ice cream bar covered in ruby chocolate (his third one), he’s wondering why he’d been so angry in the first place.

_I’m being such an idiot,_ he thinks to himself, clutching the convenience store bag in his hand and turning around to go back home to the sharehouse.

As he passes by the myriad of stores in Shimokitazawa, he tries to wave away the urge to buy more sweets or stop by a record store and distract himself from his thoughts or going home. He left the sharehouse in a huff, feeling annoyed at everything Kikyo, and started to wander around the neighborhood to clear his head. He’d bought a sweet melon bun at a shop and had spotted the pink chocolate covered bars and bought them in curiosity. It was an interesting mix of sweet and sour and it fit his equally sour mood.

Kikyo is just too perfect. And it bothers him. He is such a “genius” at things and stuff came so easily to him and it bothers him. At some point in his head he started getting angry about his brother instead. And he was stomping around, angrily taking a bite of his bread, chomping at the small ice cream bars numerating on the past times he felt inferior, but that was all about his brother and not Kikyo. Which is why he snapped out of it and is now walking home with a sense of shame.

Maybe he would share the ice cream with him (and the rest of the band) as a peace offering. He bought several because they were so small. Kikyo isn’t a fan of sweets, something that’s another minor point of contention between them, but these aren’t so sweet. Maybe it would be fine. Biting his lip, he hurries home before they melt and the sun goes down completely.

—

When he arrives, no one else is home but Kikyo, as evidenced by who’s shoes are at the entryway. It is getting dark outside but it’s not actually very late yet. The sight of Kikyo standing there, hand on his hip, makes him tense up. Why were they suddenly alone together like this, after him making such drama out of nothing?

“Welcome back,” Kikyo says in what Wataru feels like a mildly scolding tone. But maybe there’s not actually heat there and Wataru is still just worked up, especially as he still says nothing and Kikyo goes, “Matoba?”

“Oh, uh. I’m back,” he says as he takes his shoes off and scurries inside.

He wants to say ‘I’m sorry’ as he passes by Kikyo, but he doesn’t. He hurries to the kitchen and puts away the treats in the freezer instead of sharing. He tells himself it needs to refreeze if it melted instead of just being him reluctant to reconcile. He hears Kikyo’s footsteps following him to the kitchen and is hesitant to turn around from washing his hands to have the talk that’s coming.

“Did you even eat properly yet?” He asks behind him. It’s something he himself would usually ask the others. He knows he’s a nag and they’ve laughed before that he’s such a mom to all of them. His mouth sets in a frown as he turns around ready to start arguing when he sees Kikyo’s getting out something in the fridge and is getting ready to reheat it up. And on the table is also a store-bought slice of strawberry shortcake. His cheeks flush as he realize this is for him personally. Kikyo must have bought it in the interim of him leaving and coming back since he knew there wasn’t one of these in the fridge before. And Kikyo doesn’t like sweets.

He awkwardly scratches behind his head, “I hadn’t. So, um, thanks.” What Kikyo’s heating up is, of course, curry. He doesn’t complain as he sits down and waits for it, eyeing the cake on the table. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Hm,” Kikyo starts thoughtfully. “Shiroishi went to his part-time, Goryo went to a live house, and Nanahoshi just went out to walk Pon-chan. I’m surprised you didn’t run into him on the way in actually.” He places the plate of curry in front of Wataru who gives him a apologetic smile. This would have to do instead of the words. Hopefully it’d do anyway.

He eats the curry gratefully and notes with a pang of guilt it’s mild and without the usual tinge of spice. Was this batch set aside for him too? He eats it in silence, looking away from Kikyo, who’s taken the seat in front of him. For his part, Kikyo isn’t pressing the issue. He’s just… watching him. Wataru squirms inside his jacket from the stare he’s not meeting.

At last Kikyo says something, and Wataru’s glad he’s not bringing up anything difficult. “What did you buy anyway?”

“Oh, just some ice cream bars. You should try one,” He says after swallowing a mouthful. Kikyo looks reluctant but is already getting up to get one. He reassures him, “It’s not that sweet. The chocolate is actually a little sour.”

“Sour chocolate?” Kikyo asks as he sits back down, unwrapping the bar. Wataru watches him blink at the pink chocolate shell. “Oh, it’s ruby chocolate. I see. I’ve never tried though I’ve heard about it. They were talking about getting some for the sweets shop as a trial but ended up too unsure how it’d go with Japanese sweets.” Wataru feels some hostility at Kikyo already being knowledgeable about it, which he tries to tamp down. He was suppose to try to get along. Kikyo seems oblivious to it and eats the bar tentatively, thoughtfully thinking about the taste.

Wataru goes back to finish his meal, feelings souring as he thinks about Kikyo not enjoying it. He almost says that Kikyo doesn’t have to eat it if he doesn’t like it when Kikyo makes his judgment, “It’s different. I’m not sure whether I like it or not exactly, but it’s not unpleasant. It’s nice that it’s not sweet and the sourness is mild.”

“Yeah,” Wataru says enthusiastically, “but it pairs well with the vanilla ice cream. It’ll probably vary who likes it though, so I wonder if Yuuto, Ren, or Banri will like it.”

“If they don’t, we can just split it between the two of us.”

Wataru is caught off guard at that. “Oh, um. Yeah.” He blushes, not sure why this is flustering him so much. Kikyo doesn’t add more and Wataru finishes his meal. Kikyo then pushes the dessert to him pointedly. Wataru breathlessly says,” Thanks.” He eats the slice with conflicting emotions of content and unease. He tries to stare at anything that isn’t Kikyo but his eyes keep going back to him. He won’t look directly in his eyes, but his eyes dart from his hair (a style that’s similar to his brother, something else that bothers him, but he wears it in a way that comes off differently than Kenta, it’s more…), his slender form accented by the form fitting clothes he likes, that mole on his cheek, framed attractively by his fine locks— _Stop!_ he thinks, _I really need to get a grip_.

“Thanks,” he says again, more abruptly as he finishes off the last bit of the sweet cake. “For the meal.” He rises to put the dish and utensils in the sink.

“It’s no problem,” Kikyo says, the corner of his lips quirking in amusement.

Wataru feels embarrassment filling him up. They’re just being cordial and his mind is going weird places. He needs to wash the dishes and clean up but he doesn’t feel like he can deal with this right now. He tries to go to the washroom to splash water on his face to calm down when Kikyo grabs his wrist lightly as he passes him. He turns to look at him in confusion.

“Hey,” he begins before he startles Wataru completely. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

He’s not sure he heard that correctly. “W-what?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I kiss you?” Rio reiterates, feeling his heart thrum through his fingers. Even he caught himself off guard by asking. But it was a rare chance that they got any time alone together. The intimate feeling of sitting together and just being together was intoxicating. Usually the only time they got sit down together was to work on songwriting, and they were very focused on the task.

Matoba’s face reddens and his eyes are wide as a deer in headlights. Rio has to resist calling him ‘ _cute_ ’, knowing the other would certainly not react well.

“Why?”

Rio, though apprehension coursing through him in asking this in the first place, is taken aback by the straight forward question and starts to laugh. “Because I like you,” he says simply. “I’m attracted to you.”

Matoba’s brain is clearly spinning as he stumbles backwards, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. Rio shifts his hold and puts his hand on Matoba’s shoulder instead to steady him, his brief laughter dying down. “What.” He says again, but it’s less of a question this time and more incredulity. “But we fight all the time?”

Rio’s starting to wonder if he’s the only one that’s been feeling like their fights were the result of… certain tensions. He resists rubbing his forehead with his other hand. He observed that Matoba’s quite self conscious and has insecurities and issues that he doesn’t like talk about, so he can’t take his protests at face value that Matoba doesn’t feel the same.

“And we make a great team,” Rio points out. He swallows down some courage. He’s already confessed, he might as well come out with it in full. “We have differences, obviously. And there’s things that… annoy me. And I get on your nerves a lot too, I know. It doesn’t mean I don’t respect you. Quite the opposite. When I…You… you’re inspirational to me. Your lyrics, your strength—”

“I’m not strong,” Matoba protests, readily protesting at the first thing that isn’t embarrassing for him to bring up, but his face is even redder and if Rio didn’t have a hand on his shoulder, he’s sure Matoba would be covering his face. “And just because you respect me doesn’t mean you—”

“Strength is more than physical strength and you have a strong will. More than I’ve had in the past. You keep going when you’re down, you find your own path, you look forward to the future.” Rio’s hand moves to gently cup his cheek. He can feel his hear beating hard in his ears at their closeness. Matoba’s cheek is so warm. His skin is so smooth and soft, he unconsciously caresses it with a thumb. He repeats tenderly, “I like you. And I’d really like to kiss you. May I?”

Matoba is speechless and Rio patiently waits for his answer. He opens his mouth and closes it again several times without a word. After awhile, he closes his eyes and licks his lips and gulps down some air. “S-sure?” His words come out as a question, and Rio can tell he’s nervous. Rio is nervous too, but he’s made up his mind.

He puts his arm around him, hand on his back as he leans in to kiss him. Matoba hasn’t opened his eyes and Rio closes his too to focus as their lips meet. It starts chaste and soft. It’s clear that they’re both pretty inexperienced at this kind of thing. Their lips move together hesitantly, testing the waters. Rio passes his tongue briefly and gets a hint of sweetness from frosting on the shortcake, mixed into the subtle sweet-sourness still lingering in his own taste buds. He’s not into sweets, but he feels like _this_ could get addicting.

As Rio presses closer to him, he feels him shudder and feels his weight shift. They break contact to breath heavily. Rio stares at Matoba’s half-lidded eyes and sees the mutual want there and goes in for another kiss. Slowly he backs him up to where they could reach purchase.

He was hoping the wall or maybe the couch, but instead Matoba stumbles on the piano bench. Panic rises as he tries to catch Matoba before he hits his head on the piano or they topple to the floor. They both make strangled yelps. He barely makes it as he leverages on hand on the piano and the other that’s still holding onto Matoba’s back.

“Geez, what are you doing?” Matoba says and it sounds as if the spell was broken, and Rio fights his heart feeling like it's been dropped on the floor. Matoba gets them straighten up properly and sits himself on the bench, clutching a hand to his chest. Rio notices he’s trying to still catch his breath.

“Sorry,” Rio says genuinely apologetic and gingerly brushing a hair through Matoba’s hair. He didn’t want any harm to come to him, he certainly didn’t want to cause him more distress. “I wasn’t paying attention. I was too caught up in you.”

Matoba’s color rises again and he bats a hand him lightly to get his hand off of his hair. He could almost hear him saying ' _Why are you so embarrassing?_ ' but instead he says, “Well. I guess I should have been paying attention too.” After a long pause he takes Rio’s hand unexpectedly and leads him to the couch. He sits there and tugs him closer, too shy to fully pull him in for the kiss. Heart swelling, Rio leans in and closes the distance between them. There’s more heat this time as Matoba opens his mouth and welcomes Rio’s in to explore further. Frequently they have to separate to take short breaths.

Somehow, as they seek to explore with their mouths, Matoba sinks into the couch more and Rio follows him. It isn’t long before he’s lying on the couch and Rio on top of him, trying not to slip off the couch or crush him with his full weight. Matoba seems to notice his struggle as he let out a meaningful ‘Mmm’ against Rio’s lips. Unbelievably, he opens his legs to let him be closer and worry less about the weight. Indeed, it allows Rio better access to his mouth but also sends signals directly to his groin. He fervently hopes that Matoba doesn’t mind. It isn’t entirely his fault, considering what they were doing, and how Matoba is straddling him like this.

His hands are on the other’s hips, trying to make sure he _doesn't_ grind against him, in case it’s unwanted. Fingers wander up though as their passionate kissing escalate and Rio’s lips reach to his cheeks, nibbling on his earlobe. Matoba lets out a whimper and bucks against him, and his jacket and top sliding up from the friction of the couch and Rio’s blood pumps in his veins harder as he feels bare skin that he can’t help but touch. It’s warm here too. He doesn’t lift the clothing more, even though he wants to, but slides his fingers across that gap.

They’re probably going way too fast.

But he can feel Matoba’s hardness against his own and he’s giving an encouraging moan as Rio is thoroughly kissing his neck, nipping slightly at his skin. His hips are also starting to rock against him, which makes Rio forget all about that brief resolution to not grind as he does just that, rubbing where they're most hard. Their jeans are too constricting, and Rio desperately wants to just open their flies and be even closer. A finger hooks around one of Matoba’s belt loops playfully and he’s about to breathless ask if he could do just that—

_Bark bark bark_ , they hear from from outside the house and they’re both so startled that they nearly hit each other on the foreheads as they sit up.

Both of them stare at the door, ready for it to open, not even thinking about gathering themselves together to be presentable and not just look like they were kissing their brains out. Rio hears his heart thumping in his ears in panic and he’s sure Matoba feels the same as they wait for their doom.

But the doom doesn’t come, the barking dog passes and it’s clear that it wasn’t Nanahoshi and Pon-chan. Unless for some reason Nanahoshi wanted to take another lap around the neighborhood, and he wasn’t in the habit of doing something like that. Gradually, his heart rate slows.

“Okay, uh,” Matoba starts, putting his hands on his scarlet cheeks at last. But he’s speechless as he stares at the floor now instead of the door. Rio can practically feel the myriad of thoughts that’s running through him.

Rio scratches his temple with a finger, trying to will the sudden stress away. “That was… pretty dangerous.” He doesn’t particularly mind if the others know what’s between them, but it’s probably another story for Matoba. And it would be very hard to live through being caught during such intimacy.

“Y-yeah,” Matoba agrees quietly. “Um…”

“I don’t regret it though,” Rio tells him forwardly. He’s not sure if he can handle the other’s protests or playing down or even denying right now. “It was… really good. Was it—” Before he could finish his question, Matoba rises up and pulls on his arm. Blinking, Rio obediently follows him. They’re heading towards the stairway, to where their individual rooms lay beyond. Even though the sudden scare had killed the mood, Matoba easily sparks passion in him in an instant. His lips screw up into a grin as he thinks of a melody to go with something as lyrical as that.

The other isn’t looking at him as he drags him up the stairs, but Rio can see his ears are bright red. “Which room?”

“Hm?” Rio ask, coming out of his distractedly musical thoughts, notes dissolving into air.

“ _Which room?_ ” Matoba doesn’t elaborate but from the pressing tone, it clicks just what he means.

Rio suggests, “Yours?”

This starts another short squabble between them on the landing (which went like ”Why mine?”, “Why did you ask if you don't want to use yours?”, etc), somehow forgetting that they don’t have all the time in the world.

Eventually they end up going with Matoba’s room after all when it comes out that he has lubrication in his room (”Look, sometimes it’s dry,” was his red-faced excuse). Rio’s not sure how far they’re going to take this, but apparently Matoba’s in tacit agreement though he’s too much of a tsundere to tell in actual words. But he wouldn’t be doing this with him if he didn’t feel like that, he knows that. Matoba’s not one to suffer through something he dislikes.

Matoba takes a seat on his own bed, awkwardly rubbing behind one of his ears. Rio hums that melody he was thinking of just earlier as he locks the door behind him and approaches the bed with a sly smile on his lips. He can show Matoba how much of a fire that he lights inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more difficult to write Rio and I feel like I have to toe the edge with him, but eh, I'm trying! It's not like I'm a good writer anyway lol especially at this stuff. Their name switches as I switch POVs gets so confusing so I expect to fuck that up a lot, so apologies in advance. Trying to take my time and do edits before posting but I'm often too impatient, so I might end up editing chapters after I've posted them.


	3. Chapter 3

The lock on his door clicks and just like that, Kikyo’s right against him again, kissing him, pressing against him closely. They tumble into the bed, and Wataru’s staring up at him as they both breath heavily. His heart is beating so hard, he’s glad he’s lying down. Kikyo stares at him a moment longer and asks him in a pant, “Can I take off your clothes?”

Wataru gives a nod, unable to voice his agreement, his own desires coming out in little sounds from deep in his throat. Kikyo unzips his jacket, a frown appearing on his face as he stares at the hoodie that Wataru’s wearing underneath.

“How do you stand wearing so many layers?” He asks as he shimmies the jacket off Wataru’s shoulders who sits up to make undressing easier and also to bicker back.

“You also wear a turtleneck and jacket all the time,” he scoffs. “Don’t start.” He practically throws the hoodie off in his huff. Meanwhile, Kikyo takes his jacket in a more graceful manner and slips it off to the side. He slides his turtleneck off of him and Wataru gulps at seeing all that skin. Kikyo still has muscles even though he hasn’t played his sport of choice properly in ages and it raises his self-consciousness. Wataru stops unbuttoning his shirt even as he has three buttons off and mumbles, “I don’t want to take off my shirt.”

Kikyo blinks at him with a slight tilt of his head. “That’s okay if you don’t want to.” He leans in close and kisses his cheek sweetly, contrasted by a hand snaking around his side and moving down to squeeze his ass. 

Wataru lets out a small yelp and leans towards Kikyo’s shoulder to hide his face. “W-what.” Feelings of humiliation is starting to set in. Kikyo’s hand squeezes the soft underside. He’s not thin and he definitely should eat less. He feels positively fat next to Kikyo who’s just lean and sexy. There’s a reason he wears so many layers and it’s definitely not because he’s self-confident in his body. “Don’t—”

The other hand cups his face again and makes him stare at Kikyo’s intent eyes. There’s not disgust there, but desire, want, longing. It renders him speechless. “I want to touch you,” Kikyo says, leaning into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe again.

“But why,” he asks, almost pleading. He feels suddenly very unattractive and doesn’t understand how Kikyo can even want him.

“Because I like you,” Kikyo says again, kissing him softly. “You’re cute and sexy.” He kisses him again before Wataru can contest. “I want to see more of you.” His kisses go downward, showering his neck and collar with fluttery touches. “I’d like to make a mess of you, if you let me.”

Wataru dryly gulps. “O-okay.” He wants to kick Kikyo away and at the same time never let him stop.

He can’t help his legs from shaking as he slips down his pants. It would’ve been too much to let Kikyo do it. Even though he’s aroused and wants to do more, even though he trusts Kikyo’s not out to hurt him, he’s nervous. They’re moving really fast, aren’t they? But it’s not like this attraction happened overnight. It’s been building and building. Since they moved here, since Destiny Rock Festival, since the band got together, since they first met. A messy and tumultuous attraction that causes them to clash in words and tempers.

“I really like you,” Kikyo says to him tenderly, stroking his flushed cheeks, reassuring him. He wonders if their bodies meeting would be as harmonious as much his lyrics and Kikyo’s composition merge together to form their music.

Wataru kisses him, arms around his neck and lets his worries melt away, deciding to just _feel_. At least for this moment. Kikyo responds with as much as fervor, pushing him onto the bed. His leg involuntarily twitches as he feels Kikyo’s hand on his hip, pulling down his boxers. As Kikyo gingerly nibbles on his bottom lip he gasps, feeling Kikyo’s long fingers wrap around his length.

He keeps his eyes shut as he feels Kikyo pepper kisses on his neck and collar, feeling the hand slowly stroke him, being oh so painfully gentle with him.

“Hnn,” He strains out, “You don’t… have to… be so ca…reful…”

“Is that so?” Kikyo’s voice asks huskily, voice not so near as before. Wataru opens his eyes to see Kikyo plant a sensual kiss on his navel and before he can protest, gives a lick across his dick, his eyes intently looking up at him. Wataru gapes at him, feeling so hot from the tips of his ears, to where Kikyo’s tongue meets his flesh. His eyes shut again as he feels Kikyo’s warm mouth enclose around his member, his eyes still intensely burned into his mind.

“Fu-fuck,” he breathes laboredly, taking grip of the pillow behind his head. He can almost feel the smirk Kikyo doing as he feels his mouth slide up and down his length. He’s fighting hard the urge to buck his hips and he feels his knees buckle in the effort. It’s hard to breath too until Kikyo takes a break after a long lick on the underside of his length.

“Matoba,” he says, almost as a whisper, as he pries his legs gently farther apart, pressing his mouth to his inner thighs. He’s wrapped a hand on him again, doing slow strokes from the base.

“Mmngh?” Wataru barely gets out in a daze, trying to focus on him.

“Can I use my fingers in you?”

Wataru doesn’t know what to say to that. He doesn’t know how red he can go. Does he match the color of his hair? But right now he feels like Kikyo can do anything he wants and he would absolutely let him. Instead of saying what he means, which is ‘ _yes, please_ ’, he lets out an encouraging moan and it sounds lewder in his ears than he intended.

Apparently thoroughly stirred, Kikyo hurries off and Wataru’s moan turns into a pleading whine from the loss of contact. Kikyo rushes to Wataru’s beside drawer and scans for a tube that they both know is there. Wataru tries not to panic about it. It’s not as if he had bought it with this kind of intent. He didn’t imagine, at least consciously, that they would ever— Kikyo’s pouring the lube onto his fingers and spreading it generously before he returns to his previous spot, straddled by Wataru’s legs.

He smears a copious amount of the liquid at Wataru’s entrance, who gasps at the cooler temperature. Kikyo strokes soothing circles into his outer thigh with his other hand, murmuring to him, “I’ll stop anytime if it hurts, tell me, okay?”

Wataru nods at him, but clearly determined to brave it out. 

Kikyo presses one finger inside him and he lets out a grunt of, “N-Nn.” It’s uncomfortable, but Kikyo is patient and doesn’t move. He can feel Kikyo’s eyes on him, watching for his pains and pleasure.

“Try to relax,” he tells him with such a calm that Wataru wants to kick him until he notices the strain on his face.

“Move,” he tells him, testing by giving a small rock of his hips. It pushes Kikyo’s fingers in deeper, and his arousal twitches in response. He repeats, “Fuck.”  
  
“Mhm,” Kikyo concurs with him, moving the single finger in and out with percision. He swirls the finger around inside searchingly, stirring and stretching him. Discomfort gives weigh to desperation as Kikyo wraps his other hand around him again and aides with his pleasure. Pre-cum leaks from the tip, where Kikyo rubs it delicately and then hurriedly. Wataru’s hips buck more as his body starts to call for release. “Another finger?” He asks.

“Do it,” Wataru impatiently orders, pulling harder on his pillow. Kikyo is obidient and he wants to moan from how full he feels inside.

Unfortunately that’s when they hear the faint calls of “ _I’m home!_ ” from downstairs. It’s Yuuto, followed by Ren. And the tell-tale bark of Pon-chan. They’re excitedly talking so something must have happened to keep Ren from coming home long before this.

Wataru and Kikyo have both frozen at the sudden activity below, their movements paused entirely. Kikyo mutters under his breath, “Shit.” And Wataru furrows up his face in disappointment, as well him trying to keep himself from panicking.

Kikyo seeing his expression makes a quick determination, “Shh. We’ll try to be quick.”

Wataru confusedly makes a face at him before his brows crease and he slaps his hands over his mouth to muffle a groan as Kikyo starts moving his fingers and hand steadily, going at a faster pace, desperation clear. Wataru wants to swear and let his voice do what he will, but does his best to stifle himself as he feels his oncoming orgasm. The difficult ratchets up as he feels Kikyo brush against a spot that sends a shudder through his entire body and he whimpers through his hands. Kikyo’s eyes widen at him, and aims for the spot again. Wataru hurriedly snatches his other pillow and puts in front of him to muffle his mouth. Kikyo now and again glances at the locked door nervously.

Before he knows it, Wataru’s coming in Kikyo’s hand and his body rocks in the aftermath. Kikyo’s attention at that moment is solely on him, as if he intended to drink up the sight of him. Wataru faintly registers that Kikyo’s own needs hasn’t had any attention as he pants into the pillow, clutching it like a lifeline, closing his eyes briefly.

It feels like more time has passed by the time he opens them again, and he’s relaxes his hold on the pillow, discarding it to the side. Kikyo’s sitting next to body, somehow gathered up Wataru’s clothes and neatly set them near him. He’s taken some tissues and had speedily cleaned them both up a little. Wataru gives a quick glance to his crotch and it’s clear that Kikyo is still quite hard. Kikyo seems to be ignoring it and trying to will it down however as he puts on his turtleneck and then leans down to kiss Wataru quickly.

“What should we do?” He asks him after in hushed whispers.

“Umm,” Wataru says unhelpfully, dazed afterglow still lingering on him. “I could… go down, distract them… and you can make your way to your room…”

“No,” Kikyo says surprisingly firm. He explains after a short pause, “You’re not even dressed.” There’s something in his tone that says he doesn’t want any of the others to see him right now and Wataru can’t help but blush.

“Uhh… the balcony?”

“My doors are closed.”

Though he still feels like putty, a tinge of annoyance rings through him. “Then _you_ come up with something.”

“Okay, _I’ll_ go downstairs. Someone needs to do the dishes still anyway, I can tell them you went to bed early after you came home. And that we’ve made up.” He gives an amused pause. “Though that’s an understatement.”

“Stop sounding so proud of yourself,” Wataru hisses at him.

“I need to stop staring at you,” Kikyo declares and it sounds like a strange pivot in the conversation, but as he secures a blanket around him, Wataru turns away in understanding.

He mutters, “Go already then, you perv.” And Kikyo nods at him, ignoring the jab, but doesn’t go before he places one last kiss on his temple.

“I hope it felt good,” Kikyo whispers in his ear before he makes his way out as quietly as possible.

Wataru hears his heart hammering as he hears faint sounds of Kikyo welcoming the others home at the bottom of the stairs. He can’t understand any of the conversation from the muffled sounds and he hopes hopes hopes that it means no one had any idea about what was going on in his room just minutes ago. He does barely what seem to be the words “Fujin Rizing” in the discussion, and that was probably an explanation for Ren’s tardiness in coming home. His heart is hammering, expecting someone to come in to check on him and he pulls the blankets around him tighter. He wants to take a shower. Maybe in the morning, before anyone else wakes up.

His eyes take in the room and he grimaces as he notices Kikyo’s left his jacket on the edge of his bed. He really hopes no one comes in. He wants to dart out and lock the door again. But he also suddenly feels tired and wants to just sleep.

Feeling groggy as if he had already slept, he forces himself to dress in pajamas, put his clothes in his laundry hamper, lock the door, and fold Kikyo’s jacket on the back of a chair. Then he goes to curl back into bed after turning off the lights, putting an arm around the pillow he’d used before and lightly punching, imagining it was Kikyo for a second. As sleep slowly creeps up on him, he frustratingly thinks that that did feel good but also didn’t feel like enough.

He wants another one of the ice cream bars. It’d be a comfort as thoughts ands desires swirl around in his mind.

Kikyo was humming something before, he wonders if he had an idea for a song… And really, of all the times to be thinking about composing.

He wonders how Kikyo’s dick feels like.

And how it would feel inside him instead of his fingers…

Maybe next time… They could…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely did not edit this enough, so entire parts of this might be edited in the future. Porn is so difficult lol how do people do this? I know this is the point of pwp but I'm no good at this lmao (but I'm writing it anyway, slowly and with lots of struggle). I'm trying my best for god knows why. These chapters keep steadily getting longer and that makes it hard to keep it up. Hopefully only a few more left.
> 
> Also, I was thinking of naming this "Interruptions" at one point because l o l I'm cruel and sadistic apparently.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kanpai!” Glasses clink together in celebration after a live that was a round success.

They chose this late night club in lieu of all the restaurants that have already closed for the day. Rio doesn’t think it’s atmosphere is the kind that suits them, by a long shot, but with no choice left, it’s… fine. The music is pumping loudly through the room and most of the patrons are on the dance floor. The table where they’re seated is a glossy black table with black leather couches. People lounge about in other couches strewn on the sides or at the bar. Many couples (or hook-ups?) leaning closely on each other.

Rio notices quite a number of them are same-sex pairs and spares a quick glance towards Matoba, who is pointedly looking down at their food and drinks, of which is shared plates between the lot of them. He downs another shot of whatever drink they got and Rio can see even in the dim lighting, his face is quite red.

Rio glances away, and reaches for Matoba’s hand under the table. He hooks his pinky finger around Matoba’s, who freezes up at the touch. Rio can’t focus on the others’ conversation as everything becomes hyper focused on the contact of the skin of their fingers.

“Are you guys okay?” Someone’s asking them and by the time Rio pays attention he’s sure it’s not the first time they asked. It’s Banri and he’s looking between the two of them with some concern. Or suspicion. “You’re not eating. Isn’t that why we came in here?”

“Uh,” he starts but it’s Matoba who tries to explain.

“It’s really noisy in here,” He makes a big showy sigh, shrugging (and disconnecting their pinkies) as if nonchalant. “I’d like some quiet for a little bit. How about you, Kikyo?”

Rio nods almost immediately. “Yeah. It’s a lot.”

“You aren’t hungry?” Yuuto asks them skeptically. “You’ve barely ate anything.”

“I can eat in a little while,” Matoba supplies as he gets up and wanders towards what seem to be the balcony. 

“There’s some leftovers at home anyway, if you guys manage to eat everything,” Rio says and follows him, not meeting the others’ questioning gazes.

Ren’s tilting his head and starts asking something but is drowned out by the din of the music and the crowd as he leaves them. Rio takes a quick glance at the dance floor where many couples are grinding against each other as the music turns up the beat and looks back away as quickly.

It’s been difficult as it, considering him and Matoba haven’t touched each other since that last time. Or talked about it very much for that matter.

Matoba’s at the entrance to the balcony waiting for him, he’s biting his lip as he looks at the people who’re smoking outside there. It’s clear he doesn’t want to deal with that either. Rio glances around, looks back at their table, which he can barely make out. When he’s sure the others aren’t looking towards them, he grabs Matoba’s wrist and leads him to the corridor instead.

“Where are we going?”

“Gonna look for somewhere more private. I saw there’s a second floor, there seems to be less people up there.”

“That’s not exactly ‘private’, is it?”

“Yeah, but their bathrooms might be less crowded up there,” Rio says this close to his ear, to give it extra meaning.

Matoba seems to rendered speechless at the implication but has no protest. They go up the elevators, hands moving to intertwine while they were alone inside, and follow the signs towards the bathroom, which is surprisingly modern and spacious. And most importantly, empty.

The doors to the stalls don’t have gaps at the bottom either, which is another plus. They listen in complete silence for a good minute to hear if anyone’s doing their business before they briskly stride to the stall furthest away from the door.

As soon as the door is locked, Rio’s pressed him against the wall and kissing Matoba in earnest and longing. Matoba seems taken aback at his desperation but eagerly returns the kiss as soon as he gains a bit of composure. His arms go around Rio’s neck and Rio feels his heart swell from the affectionate way he does it.

“Mmn,” He murmurs into it. He whispers, “It’s been what, three weeks?”

“Felt longer,” Rio tells him breathlessly and resumes the lip-locking, hands wandering to Matoba’s waist to bring him closer to him.

Rio had gone to see him the morning after their… little encounter. He’d made coffee made exactly how Matoba liked it, with lemon and sugar. It had been a very awkward to ask how he was feeling and… everything. Matoba said he was fine and couldn’t meet his eyes, cheeks cutely pink. Rio remembers he smelled like he’d just come up after being freshly showered. Rio had taken a seat next to him and was ready to have a talk, but instead was met with a very different subject.

“You were humming something last night,” Matoba had brought up, tucking a hair behind his ear. Rio thought the nervous gesture was cute too and had fought himself to not touch him right there.

Rio hummed it again in response instead.

“Yeah, that,” Matoba pointed at him and pulled out a notebook. “So, it was kind of stuck in my head, so I wrote some lyrics down for it. It’s just rough for now of course but…”

Rio blinked at him and took the notebook from him. His eyebrows raised as he skimmed the words on the page. “A little… um, riskier than usual.”

“Yeah I know,” Matoba’s face was almost as warm as his hair. “So help me tone it down some will you?”

And they spent the morning editing. It was still a pretty bold song, even with the revisions and they didn’t present it to the others for review. In fact, they decided that they should probably keep that one to themselves.

Fate wasn’t so kind.

Yuuto had managed to get a live set up for them a few weeks, aka earlier this evening. When they were planning on the set they’d play, Ren happened to be flipping through their music folder and just happened to notice _that_ new little piece and was startlingly enamored with it. When Banri asked why he wrote that, Matoba had muttered that he was experimenting. Yuuto had noticed it already had music to it and started to interrogate why they didn’t say something about this one. Rio deflected that they weren’t sure it was good enough or if it was a right fit for their band.

“Okay, but,” Banri countered with his arms cross. “Wataru already had a love song for his bass, isn’t this fine?”

And they really couldn’t argue after that.

It was both mortifying and exhilarating to hear the song being sung by Ren in front of a live audience. It was, after all, a song about their feelings for each other, both in love and lust.

And now they’re here, in a bathroom of a night club, horny and grinding against each other after the success of performing it live.

“More?” Rio asks him between the small breathes they’re taking. Matoba makes a noise of approval and Rio reaches down to pull down the zipper of Matoba’s fly. Following his lead, Matoba does the same for him and they’re both grasping each other’s hard cocks.

“Shit,” Matoba hisses as Rio strokes him with vigor. “T-too fast.” Rio nods and slows his pace.

“Hmm, put them together,” Rio says in his ear, pressing his arousal against Matoba’s and he groans gutturally. Matoba shudders from his red ear to his member. He holds them together as to steady the friction between.

Rio’s got one hand on his hips, feeling the protrusion of his hipbones with a gently stroking thumb. The other lifts his shirt up to pluck at a perk nipple.

“What are you doing?” Matoba strains to ask with a quiver.

“Trying to see how sensitive you are and where,” Rio huskily explains, nipping behind the area where his jaw and ear meets. Matoba’s knee knocks against his own at the sudden touch and Rio smirks. If they had a bed and several hours of private time, he’d like to know all of the places that’d make Matoba squirm and make his cock twitch and leak just like that.

“Asshole,” Matoba tells him without any venom, trying to his stifle his moans. “Find a better place to do that.”

Rio gives a thoughtful ‘hmm’ and kisses him on the lips tenderly. “I should go buy some condoms then. Maybe a large box?” Matoba somehow reddens more than he thought he could go.

He ignores replying to that though and murmurs, “We should hurry.” Rio nods at him, joining his hand around their arousals. They’re both slick and slippery as their fingers move up and down hurriedly. Matoba’s bitting at his lip and closing his eyes, as if he’s saying ‘ _I want to come, make me come._ ’ It’s so hot and he he thinks he could come from watching him be like that.

Of course that’s when the door to the bathroom swings open and they freeze instantly as they listen in to someone trudging in and go take a piss at the urinals.

Rio eyes the ceiling and curses the guy out in his head, wishing death and destruction upon him. When he looks down to see Matoba’s expression his brows are scrounged up to the point it looks painful and his mouth is a hard line of displeasure. He’s so annoyed he accidentally squeezes them both in his hands and Rio has to clamp down a hand over Matoba’s and lean his own into it to muffle himself in time. The drunkard apparently didn’t notice anything, but their annoyance just grows as he keeps on going and going.

‘ _What the fuck?_ ’ is the expression on Matoba’s face.

Rio closes his eyes and can feel both of them starting to soften at this incredibly untimely interruption. It sucks, it sucks really badly.

By the time the bastard leaves, only Matoba’s only a little hard.

Clearly very disappointed, Matoba starts, “We should…” But before he says they should go back, Rio pulls at his shirt collar to move it to one side, pulling down his jacket to reveal the skin of his collar bone. Matoba confusedly stares at him, thought derailed.

“I’m going to have you come first,” Rio declares, and sucks on the spot as he lets go off his own cock and focuses his attentions on Matoba’s, feeling it harden against his vigorous stroking.

“Shit, shit,” Matoba hisses, holding onto his shoulders. He clings to him as Rio works on him, marking him and pleasuring him. 

“Don’t hold back,” Rio tells him encouragingly, biting with his teeth and then caressing the spot with his tongue.

“Damnit,” Matoba swears as he comes in RIo’s hand, body surging with his orgasm. He pants, trying to catch his breath. When he does, he gives a whine, “Just me again…”

Rio removes himself from his neck and kisses him greedily, “You can make it up to me next time.” 

Matoba looks him in the eye determinedly and tells him, “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been awhile! I've been busy and really demotivated on writing stuff. And my confidence in writing these sort of things is not good. That said, it finally feels like it's a real new chapter lol.
> 
> Also, I didn't write anything for the song because I would be even worse at writing lyrics but I imagine it something like cleanero's "butterfly" without the super blunt english parts? But it's a pretty lewd song lol. Hopefully the next part won't take so long, but I can't promise anything. It's also really hard to keep them ic when doing this kind of stuff.... It's difficult, but I'm trying my best. My riowata drabbles _Snapshots_ is kind of my stress relief from this.


End file.
